geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Danilcup428
Обо мне= Меня зовут Данил. Мне 17 лет. Я живу в относительно небольшом городе, но люблю играть в Geometry Dash. Также я начинающий видеоблогер на YouTube. Есть три канала: основной, второй для неудачных кадров и третий, посвящённый Geometry Dash, но 18 апреля 2018 года я удалил все лишние каналы и оставил только один. Видео у меня мало, выход их редок чисто из-за лени, но на основном канале более 400 подписчиков. Также интересуюсь: * Star Wars (с лета 2013), * Angry Birds (март 2013 - июнь 2016), * Мультсериалы Disney (Kid vs Kat, Кик Бутовски, С приветом по планетам, Гравити Фолз, Финес и Ферб) * My Little Pony (начало 2014-конец 2014 и с ноября 2017, после выхода My Little Pony в кино) и * CoC & CR (Clash of Clans & Clash Royale) (с декабря 2014 до осени 2017, т.к. больше времени стал уделять Geometry Dash). YouTube: Danil Cupcha ВК: Danil Cupcha Discord: Danil Cupcha#7288 Geometry Dash: Danil Cupcha |-| История в игре= Начал полноценно играть с августа 2016 года. На самом деле я начал играть с июня того года, но тогда я играл на Lite-версии. Я со своим другом, который к тому моменту был профи в игре, будучи в одинаковом интересе к GD, начал проходить официальные уровни, причём я это делал на телефоне. Проходил я их медленно, но одновременно с простыми пользовательскими уровнями. На момент скачивания полной версии (август 2016 года) я успел зарегистрироваться (дата регистрации — 17.08.2016), но не умел сохраняться. Спустя неделю я прохожу Base After Base, а потом ещё через неделю прохожу Dry Out. Казалось бы, я быстро развиваюсь, но нет: пытаясь пройти Jumper, возникли сложности, вследствие чего я не смог его дальше проходить на телефоне. Все достижения (за август) были заработаны мной, когда я был в лагере. Приехав, я пытался дальше проходить уровни, но не официальные. Но Jumper у меня оставался главной целью. Поэтому 17 сентября того года я купил GD на Steam, загрузил данные и начал играть. Jumper и Cant Let Go на ПК дались довольно легко, и 30 сентября я прохожу Geometrical Dominator примерно за 500 попыток. До обновления 2.1 я дальше проходил официальные уровни на телефоне, за исключением Electroman Adventures. За этот период мною были пройдены: * Blast Processing со всеми монетами за одну попытку, * Theory of Everything (3 монета − за 500-600 попыток, 1 монета – неизвестно, 2 монета – 1101 попытка (спустя несколько месяцев)), * xStep (сначала 1 и 3 монеты, потом 2 монета), * Time Machine со всеми монетами, * Electroman Adventures (на ПК) (все монеты – за 500 попыток) и * Cycles (сначала 1 и 2 монета, а со следующей попытки 3 монета, причём эта монета была для меня самой сложной в уровне) + я узнал для себя DeCody, у которого на тот момент было менее 2000 подписчиков. После выхода 2.1 я больше времени стал уделять время Geometry Dash на YouTube, знал для себя только DeCody и больше никого, также я стал проходить пользовательские уровни, из-за чего я набрал 1000 звёзд. Из официальных уровней я прошёл: * Fingerdash (1 и 2 монета – 2 февраля 2017 года; 3 монета – 4 марта 2017 года за 1677 попыток), * Clutterfunk на ПК (все монеты – 8 апреля 2017 года за 1756 попыток) (его я практиковал полгода), * Hexagon Force (все монеты − 7 мая 2017 года за 1605 попыток) (проходил я его, рандомно тыкая на 40%) и * Electrodynamix (1, 3 монеты − 1 июня 2017 года за 2233 попытки; 2 монета − в октябре 2017 года за 3026 попыток). Позже под самый конец лета я прошёл свой первый демон, причём на телефоне. С того момента я больше стал играть в GD на ПК и начал проходить всё больше демонов, забросив все свои игры, в которые я играл ранее, а свой десятый демон, Theory of Everything 2, и вовсе записал на видео. В этот период я больше стал интересоваться сообществом GD, как русским, так и всеобщим. И среди них я нашёл Filaret, строителя, из-за которого я вернулся в мир My Little Pony. Его уровень, Rainbow Dash, мне понравился, и я начал интересоваться, а как только вышло превью уровня Rarity под Новый 2018 Год, я и вовсе полюбил его. Я с ним начал общаться, узнал некоторые факты про него и поддерживал его. А как только мне пришла в голову идея помогать уровням РК с получением звёзд, я начал отправлять их модам, в том числе уровни Filaret'а и Utopian World от DeCody. Как только я отправил Utopian World двум модам, я заслужил доверие DeCody, из-за чего он добавил меня в друзья (хотя ещё в его группу попали 7 моих записей). С того момента, когда это случилось, прошло пару дней, я никому уровень не отправлял, но вдруг... Utopian World оценили. Это было моё первое достижение, связанное с идеей отправки уровней модам. Позже, отправляя уровни Filaret'а, я познакомился с другими русскими строителями, у которых уровни попадали на стримы с реквестами, и тоже начал им помогать. Популярность моя начала расти, но только в узком кругу людей. Сейчас я планирую выпускать видео, дабы привлечь аудиторию в широком кругу и стать популярным. Начало этому положило то, что 1 мая 2018 года я стал членом команды GD News, отделившейся от VKGD спецгруппы ВК по поиску новостей, а 5 мая я стал членом команды Friends Builders, в которую входят такие строители, как Renodex, Filaret, KittyDoge, Staps, Freyda, DeniPol, NormDanchik, Relayx, VadriX, saneashowcase, ithedarki, ARTY GD, Vertuoz и другие. Спустя два дня мы создали группу про нашу команду, где я стал искателем новостей, как и в GD News. А 14 июля 2018 года я разоблачил xNeko24 a.k.a. ZenThriX в краже запрашиваемых уровней, которые отправляют помощники на сервере Mulpan'а. Это поставило под угрозу наши дружеские отношения, но так было правильно. 21 июля 2018 года я ушёл из команды группы новостей GD News. |-| Достижения в игре= Уровни, посвящённые мне *Winkie от VrageraGD и другихПопал в Ежедневные уровни *MaGic от Chamoylol *Swings от Chamoylol *Synthesizer by CorroX *BackWash by PleoSlim RMD Любимые креаторы *DeCody (после Dangerous Spikes); *Filaret (с декабря 2017 года); *Rafer; *CreatorZapper; *DangerKat; *Torch121; *DanZmeN. Любимые уровни *Rarity by Filaret & Reunomi; *Loyalty by chamoylol, MrJedi & HellBlood; *Time to be Awesome by Filaret & Torch121; *Vibrant by Torch121 & Filaret; *Rapid Rush by Torch121; *Glorious Day by God of Music; *Orbia by Vertuoz; *211 by Platnuu & SrGuillester. Мой любимый блогер *TheBrianMaps (вне GD, с января 2016 года); *DeCody (в плане информации, с января 2017 года); *Titan Channel (в плане реакций на фейлы, с октября 2017 года). Хронология демонов *The Nightmare *demon mixed *The Lightning Road *Impulse *demon step *Crescendo *Platinum Adventure *yStep *xStep v2 *Theory of Everything 2 *Adust (Weekly) *Lights and Thunder *Electroman Adven v2 *Adust *Theory of every v2 *Speed of Light *Nelly *Geometrical Beats *DanZmeN Топ сложных безумных официальных уровней #Electrodynamix #Clutterfunk #Hexagon Force #Theory of Everything #Fingerdash #xStep #Electroman Adventures |-| GD Wiki= Достижения *29.04.2018 в 15:52 (МСК) — 2000 правок! *18.06.2018 в 20:52 (МСК) — Получил статус откатчика! *09.08.2018 в 17:54 (МСК) — 3000 правок! Мой вклад в Вики * Filaret * Rarity * Drippy Dub (Filaret) * The Jawbreaker * Nelly * Time to be Awesome * Галерея:Time to be Awesome * Галерея:Drippy Dub (Filaret) * Галерея:Nelly * Vibrant (Torch121) * Dreamcore * Галерея:Dreamcore * Shuriken (Ferdefunky) * Галерея:Rainbow Dash (дописал) * Meganeko (дописал) * Garlagan (дописал) * Tongii (дополнил) * Luminite (дописал) * Acid Rush II (дописал) * Sharks (дописал) * Turbine (дописал) * Галерея:Vibrant (Torch121) * Галерея:Ascend * Галерея:MeatGrinder * KindNess * Loyalty * Dex Arson (дополнил) * MaGic * HoNesty * Rapid Rush |-| Мой вклад в игру= Помощь с оценкой Статистика уровней Оценённые уровни #Utopian World by DeCody #Rarity by Filaret #Dungeon Escape by NetherDon #TimberMan by Vertuoz #Nelly by FilaretПопал в Еженедельные демоны #Empyrean by ZidDer #Countdown by StapsПопал в Ежедневные уровни #The Darki by ithedarki #Rivals by F R A N K GD (удалён Робертом) #Say a YoHo by KittyDoge #KindNess by chamoylol #Destruction of God by Relayx #Loyalty by chamoylol #Eleonora by DeniPol #Deceptive by saneashowcase #Mescalink by Torch121 #Adventure X by superkirill #Adventure 2 by superkirill #Time to be Awesome by Filaret #HoNesty by chamoylol #Encryptic by DeniPol #Thirst by Staps #Kanade by Staps #Live volume by Vertuoz #Winkie by VrageraGD #Elision by DaKS0uL #Diversion by God of Music #The Dalbaeb by ithedarki #Distraint by VertuozНеизвестно, кому я отправлял #Rapid Rush by Torch121 #Herbivorous by VolteX #Grim Reaper by Mulpan #WelCome by LeX97 #Vaatu by Manteex #Ender by BraikMain #Hey by RekindL #Glow Essence by DHaner #Grygorovych by Kohtpojiep #ObamA RebirtH by DanZmeN #Celestial Force by MindCap #SensiTive by DiamondGirl01 #Relax by VadriX #Prismarine by Manteex #Flares by Filaret #Out by Xender Game #HotDash by Vertuoz #Gleeming Cortex by Cirtrax #Radiance by PotatoBaby #OK by Zoroa GD #Time is over by DangerKat #Tranquil Trance by Wiktord1 #Rise by Olympic #Gangsta 2 by DorSha #Simply by DangerKat #The Darki by ithedarki #Adonis by Enlex #Marina by NormDanchik #Glitch Gremlin by Darwin #Orbia by Vertuoz #Dreamy Abyss by F3lixsram #Esse Change by Lerevon #Emotionless by ithedarki #rainbow by GirlyAle02 #Winter Realm by Nicki1202 #Resonance by Ballii #vaguely moonlit by wless #INK MACHINE III by KittyDoge #Fantasy by AutoNick #Summit by SirHadoken #Echoes by SirFresh #Liaison by Elisione #Unique by Pipenashho #Exclusion zone by Staps #Ambience by 99percent #Nya by FaekI #Elliptical by SRaVeNS #Power Of Track by NormDanchik #Renaissance by KaXxerK #JoY by Milos482 #Good bye by Jlexa #Fantasy Winds by Luxew #RemotuS by CastriX #Strekit by RobZombiGD #MaGic by chamoylol #Hexagram Bounce by DorSha #Blast Conducting by DorSha #Ambient by BranSilver #Helix Jump by Vertuoz #Feelings Chronology by ithedarki #Artificial Love by Erdyuri #Awesome Sauce by SirHadoken #suemert by Markydash #Phases by Incidius #BackWash by PleoSlim RMD #Amber by Ethrakk #E by ithedarki #Distortion by SaabS #Secrets by GiaMmiX #Luminite by ManteexВспомнил позже, так как я помогал Manteex'у на одном из стримов + я добавил его, так как я не хотел обманывать насчёт того, что я помог 100 уровням, хотя на самом деле там было 99 уровней. #Major Motions by MrKoolTrix #Slanted by Rusto #Agario Game by Vertuoz #pAuZe by mrjedi #Ligmatic by Axils #Echo Lands by King Woofy #D3Euronism by LeX97 #Magic Trip by Darwin #Triste by Olympic #Forrest Gamp by Th04 #Geometrical Beats by KittyDoge #Astro Rush by Agils #DyaMya by iZappeR #lost years by HiIsBackSenpai #Anything by Jayuff #80ogie by PTyXaLPHaZ #B W by MrLorenzo #Aquamarine by Lemons #Enchanted Clearing by Nico99 #Triagonal Corundum by Nibbler GD #Mantra by FreakEd7 #the pleoslim by PleoSlim RMD #1 PoinT 9 by N R G #Danfins by DanielDlc #A New Rhythm by RealZober #Hazard by RealZober #12 00 AM by Knots #Sparky by Sanea18CM #Vigour by aviovlad #SOPA DE MACACO by LeocreatorX Cтатистика по отправкам |-| Статистика на демонах= |-| Любимая музыка= Все треки из официальных уровней, в том числе и Meltdown, World и SubZero, а также: |-| Отношения на Вики и вне неё= Вне Вики Положительные: *DeCody: люблю его как блогера по ГД. Очень давно хотел с ним начать общаться, и 31 марта 2018 года мне выпал этот шанс — он добавил меня в друзья. Теперь мы с ним как коллеги: я спрашиваю у него советы, рассказываю различные новости, а он отвечает на них и иногда может сам спросить у меня что-нибудь. Мне это очень приятно. *Filaret: мой самый любимый креатор, а, значит, я — преданный фанат его творчества. Также я через него познакомился с другими креаторами, с которыми у меня тоже начали строиться отношения. Всячески стараюсь помогать ему с чем-нибудь (кроме строительства коллабов, так как я не креатор). *Chamoylol: познакомился с ним через Filaret. После того, как я вернулся в мир MLP, застал выход Rarity, я посмотрел его уровень KindNess. Мне он понравился, и я решил его отправить модам. Он был очень благодарен мне, а позже я начал помогать с уровнем Loyalty, за что я получил статус помощника на его сервере. Дальше вышел уровень HoNesty, я тоже помогал с отправкой уровня модам, и я за это получил модератора (также на его сервере). Теперь мы с ним друзья, и я готов ему помогать с уровнями когда-угодно. *Reunomi: узнал про него через Filaret, когда ещё создавался Rarity. Так он был мне неинтересен, но по просьбе Filaret я начал отправлять его уровень Colorful Voice, из-за чего мы с ним стали дружить.Считает, что мне надо быть модератором в игре *VrageraGD: я знал его раньше, но, когда он основал реквесты, я стал отправлять ему уровни, а позже и вовсе стал проявлять активность на его новом сервере, из-за чего мы стали партнёрами. Я ему отправляю уровни + помогаю ему с уровнями, впоследствии чего мы теперь с ним дружим. Нейтральные: *Manteex: сначала были хорошие отношения. Он мне нравился как креатор, хоть его уровни не были очень хороши. Они для его стиля очень даже неплохи, но из-за одного срача в Friends Builders я его возненавидел, но благодаря одному человеку я помирился с ним, и мы теперь занимаемся своими делами, не трогая друг друга. Игроки, считающие, что я должен стать модератором *Reunomi *VrageraGD *Chamoylol *ArtyGD *ZenThriX24 (ранее ZenThriX; xNeko24) *GD Captain *Mulpan *SaabS *CorroX *DeCody *GD OptaWolf *LeX97 *99percent Друзья *Filaret *DeniPol *ArtyGD *Relayx *Staps *VadriX *NormDanchik *DeCody *Ruby *VrageraGD *Manteex *Reunomi *iSparki *Chamoylol *GD OptaWolf *GD Captain *SaabS Мои избранные страницы * Filaret * Rarity * Drippy Dub (Filaret) * The Jawbreaker * Nelly * Time to be Awesome * Vibrant (Torch121) * Dreamcore * DeCody * Обновление 2.2